Stay with me
by ASillyLittleNinja
Summary: Riku got Sora that paopu fruit that they had been joking about and it ends up that Sora sleeps with Riku. Yaoi, languge


Okay so I recently got into making AMV's for youtube(AZabimarukindagirl, check me out if you want) and one day I found the whole Riku and Sora paopu(spelling) and thought I could do something romantic and humorous with it, so here is my attempt. Reviews are welcome as long as your not horribly mean. On with the show. Yaoi in next chapter so you can skip ahead if you choose it will just be hard to understand because you don't know what's gone on.

The two boys had been joking about that paopu fruit for weeks on end but somehow Riku got a hold of one. "hey, Sora you wanted this, didn't you?" he asked chucking the yellow fruit at Sora who managed to catch it. "If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined." Riku said walking across the old wooden bridge. "Hey Riku if you could share a paopu fruit with anyone, who would you share it with?" Sora asked nudging Riku with his elbow. "None of your business, now go share that thing with Kairi!" Riku blurted. He was blushing red and acting really weird. "Well, what if I don't want to share it with Kairi?" Sora said rather nonchalantly. Riku's jaw dropped because he knew exactly where Sora was going with this. "I'm going home," he managed to get out. "Not until you share this fruit with me!" Sora said tackling Riku. After much fighting, it ended up with Sora on top and a very nervous Riku on bottom. "I like this," Sora said bouncing on Riku. "Stop it, you brat." he said but still Sora would not stop. "Share the the fruit with me," Sora pleaded, using what Riku called the puppy dog eyes. "Stop, no." Riku begged Sora. Anytime Sora ever wanted anything from Riku, he'd use the puppy dog eyes and would have what he wanted in a matter of minutes.

"Okay fine, I'll share the fruit with you," Sora's eyes widened as if Riku was going to give him a kitten. "You will?" Sora said desperate to split the fruit in half. "On one condition," Riku noted watching Sora's sparkling eyes disappear. "What condition," Sora asked hesitantly. "I'm on top," he giggling rolling Sora over on his back. "No I don't like being on bottom," Sora pouted. "And you know this from experience," Riku giggling. "Well, what if I do!" Sora blurted out. "You have got to stop sleeping around, Sora.." Riku laughed. "I'm willing to compromise." Sora noted blushing. "Oh what sort of compromise?" Riku asked already knowing what that boy was going to say. To Riku, Sora was an open book, a really mischievous, cute open book. "If you let me sleep with you, I wouldn't have to sleep around," Sora said quietly seeing as how the stars were in the sky.

"Who said we had to wait until we got to my house?" Riku asked watching the boy's reaction. "Outside?!" Sora blurted out. "Well, why not? It's late and if you're quiet no one will hear us,"Riku said. Sora was bright red and looked like he could die from embarrassment. :I'd rather do it at my house, it's cold out here." Sora said. He was worried Kairi would come to see where the duo was and she's see what they were up to and never want to talk to them again. "I'll keep you warm I promise." Riku said trying his best. Sora opened his mouth to say something really mean but was silenced by a kiss. "Besides what's the worst? Everyone already thinks we're doing it ever since Kairi saw you jump out your bedroom window just to come see me." Riku said breaking the kiss leaving a very frustrated Sora. "So, I think they're jealous I got to you first," Sora said crossing his arms. "You had me from the first time we spoke," Riku noted.

They both looked back into the past and remember that they had first met when Sora was eight and Riku was nine. Sora had run smack into Riku chasing after a red beach ball and both boys fell. Sora had an adorable voice and already Riku was becoming a pervert true to his nature. Since then they had always played outside or swam together. After they turned ten and eleven things had gotten more mature. They didn't play outside anymore, they sit on that palm tree together and wonder what was out there for them.

"Yeah, that's just part of my natural charm," Sora said. It was really cold. "You win. My house, my room now." Riku growled. Sora shoved Riku off of him and got up but before he was completely off the ground Riku smacked his ass. Sora got up fast and spun around. "That's not fair. They raced to Riku's house but Riku had the advantage because he had really long legs.

"Mom, Sora's sleeping over. His mom knows." Riku yelled as he dragged Sora up the stair to his bedroom. He threw Sora in, locked the door and started to rummage through his closet. "What are you looking for?" Sora asked. "Duct tape and rope. Can you go get a couple towels from the hallway closet?" Sora nodded and walked out. He found the hallway closet and was confronted by a old guy with a gray hair. Riku's dad. He just glared at Sora who got the towels and walked as fast as he could down the hallway. "You're dad was out there." Sora said slipping into Riku's room. "Lock the door, he won't bother us, I hope." Riku said. Sora had observed that Riku had duct tape, rope and extra sheets.

"Oh, I get it. Riku wants to be tied up." Sora said giggling. He knew well enough that the rope and etc was for him. Riku looked back. "I'd let you tie me up if you knew what you were doing," he said with a slight playful growl. There was a knock on the door and then the sound of the handle being turned. "Riku open the door." Sora turned red and whispered "I knew it, we should've gone to my house." He opened the door to be faced by his mother. "Why was the door locked?" she said seeing as how Sora was sitting on his bed and there was two towels, rope and duct tape on the floor. "No reason." Riku said, he was a good liar but his mom knew that. "Okay, whatever." she said walking out. She faced her husband and frowned. "Looks like we're not having grandkids, he wants Sora." "Damn that kid." he said stomping down the stairs. "Hey, we knew this was coming as soon as he started following Sora around." He nodded, his wife had a valid point.

Riku locked the door and faced Sora. "Well, they got us figured out," he said shaking his head in disappointment. "That's okay, when I turned twelve my parents gave me that 'I'll still love you no matter what lifestyle you choose' talk," Sora said as Riku nodded agreeing. "Well,we might as well turn on some music so we don't freak them out too bad," he said taking a CD out from the rack by the window. He had to turn it up really loud because the walls were thin. "Take your clothes off," Riku said throwing through rope on the bed and taking his clothes off. Riku had an awesome body and Sora did not want to take his clothes off because he was worried Riku would not want him anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Okay I'll put yaoi in the next chapter, it's just that this chapter is so long i don't wanna bore my reader so next chapter, I'll pick up were I left off.


End file.
